The End of Night
by runway101
Summary: Bella gets picked on by the gang only to move and completely change who she is. Things will be different when she comes home for senior year. rated m for language and possible lemons in future chpts. Sorry for such a long pause, I'm getting back to it now
1. Birthday Messes

**Birthday Messes **

BPOV

"_Hey guys! Are you guys having a good time tonight?" I scream out into the crowd as they go wild for me. "Well that's good but it is about to get a whole lot better!"_

_As I start the first song the crowd starts to chant my name. "Isabella, Isabella, Isabella…"_

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP. UGH NO. NO. NO! Of course the stupid clock just had to go off when I was about to start. What a way to ruin a good dream.

"Please tell me it is Saturday. Please tell me it is Saturday." I sneak a peak at the calendar and OF COURSE. It is only Friday. Wait hold the phone is that the day! YAY! It is my birthday today at least. So that might make the day better! I turn 14 today and hopefully my 14th year will be better then my last 8 years.

All of a sudden I smell pancakes and scrambled eggs in my room. "Happy Birthday Sweetie," my parents yell. Oh how good does that smell. "Wow thanks!" I run to hug them both. I wish I could open my presents now that way my day will at least start off a little better. Unfortunately the house rule is that I have to wait until after school to open my presents. Mom and dad say that they have a big surprise for me later. Although by the looks on their faces make me worried. Hopefully it will all be fine when I get home later.

I am eating my food so fast that mom has to chastise me to get me to slow down so I do not choke. I do not really care though because I just want to get school over with faster today than any other day. I quickly jump in and out of the shower so fast the mirror doesn't even have time to fog up. As fast as I possibly can I change into a nice button down shirt, some jeans, and my chuck's and I am out the door.

Luckily I just make it to the bus stop as it comes down the road. Unfortunately though my luck can only go so far. It takes a turn for the worst by the time the bus stops at the next stop. If my parents did not have to be at work right now I would refuse to step foot on this bus all because of this stop.

One they step in the bus I try to hide my face, praying that they might not notice me today. Although that does not work since the "populars" make it their job to notice me. They consist of Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. They spot me the second they step on the bus. With my frizzy hair, glasses, bad acne and baby fat it is not that easy to pretend to be someone else.

"Hey look guys, isn't it our favorite troll Izzy," Edward sneers to his friends. I hate that they call me that. I love my name and they know that. They will do anything to get to me. "It's Isabella," I whispered back to low I don't think that they hear me.

Of course my luck just had to keep getting worse. I realized that all of the seats around me are empty today. I usually pay attention to these types of things but I didn't today because I was so happy this morning. So of course they take the empty seats near me since they want to torture me some more.

"What was that IZZY?" Carson shouts so that the entire bus will pay attention to them. All I am wishing right now is for them to leave me alone. "I said my name is Isabella," with a little venom in my voice. I really have a bad temper at times and sometimes it gets away from me. I have to watch myself though because the last time I went off on them I got ended up being shoved in a locker. "OH really? Well I think that you look more like a Izzy to me. Right guys?" Edward then decides to say, "Hey Jazz maybe you get help Izzy here decide to get a hair cut. Then she'll really look like a guy!" Just then I feel something plop down on top of my head.

I refused to react and give them the satisfaction. Luckily we pull up to the school. "Later IZZY," the boys shout as they run off the bus. The girls just walk away looking a little pissed. I'm not sure at what but I am hoping it's at the guys. Rosalie and Alice were never really nice to me but they weren't as bad as the boys.

Once everyone gets off the bus that was when I decided to check my hair. That was a bad idea though because there was gum in my hair. I mean really? GUM!

DO. NOT. CRY. Was the only thing I kept chanting to myself. That is just what they want me to do. So as quickly as I can I grab my stuff and bolt to the nurse's office to see if she can do anything about it. Luckily she doesn't ask to many questions. All she told me was that she had to put peanut butter in my hair to get the gum out.

What a birthday this is so far! NOT!

^v

The rest of the day was just as bad. During lunch someone decided to trip me on my way to my lunch table. This then caused me to spill my lunch on the only friend I have, Angela. I wouldn't say that we are best friends. More like we stick together since we are both the outcasts of the school.

During study hall I was in the library. I left my table for two minutes to get a book. It was a bad choice to leave my stuff because when I got back 'Izzy the Troll' was written all over my books.

By the end of the day I was so glad to be going home. I opened my locker only to have a note fall out.

_Meet me outside the front doors after school. My beating heart cannot take another day without you! I wish to give the beautiful Isabella a gift just as beautiful._

_Sincerely yours, _

_A secret for only a little while longer_

"Oh wow! That was so sweet," I mumbled to myself as I make my way outside. I wait by the front doors for so long though waiting for this mystery guy that the buses are about to leave.

Just as I am about to leave to catch my bus I hear a noise from my left. In the blink of an eye I am covered from head to toe in garbage. I can barley see Edward, Jasper and Emmett run to the buses through the banana peal covering most of my face. I can hear Edward yell, "I can't believe the troll actually thought that someone liked her," and everyone laughing though.

By the time I get all of the garbage off of me the buses are long gone and I have to walk home. Luckily it is only a few blocks to my house. So I start walking.

I get home and jump straight into the shower to get the stink off of my skin. I scrub and scrub until I smell fresh again. Just as I finish and make my way downstairs I hear my parents pull into the garage. My mom always gets off around this time but my dad took a half day since it is my birthday today.

"Hi baby. How was school?" my dad asks. I really hated that question. Why was it that parents always felt the need to ask that same question? They know they are always going to get the same answer. "It was fine," I lied through my teeth. "That's good honey," my mom shouts from the kitchen. She is probably getting my cake ready. It is tradition to get my cake right after school. Mom is a little weird like that since she always insists on the cake before dinner. Not like I ever complained.

She brings it out, lit candles and all. "Make a wish baby," my dad says all smiles. I think about my wish and I know the only thing I want. "I wish that maybe one day I can walk into school and past the 'populars' without fear. To show them that no one could ever mess with me again," I whisper so low that I am praying that my parents don't hear. I close my eyes and blow out the candles saying my wish again in my mind. When I open them again my mom turns on the light.

After the cake all of a sudden the room gets really quite. It is not a good quite either. My parents start to fidget in their chairs. Mom gives dad a pointed look but he just shakes his head with wide eyes. I know for a fact that something is about to happen.

"Um, Isabella we need to tell you something. Your father got offered a job as a talent scout in California and he took it. We need to leave Monday morning to move into the house the agency is giving us," my mom announces. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

That night as I was laying in bed I made another wish.

_I wish my life in California will be the life I always dreamed about…_

Whoever said that birthdays were great was sadly mistaken.


	2. From Now On

**From Now On**

EPOV

"… and I was like OMG no he didn't say that to you, and she was like 'yeah he did'. So I was like 'no really'," droned on Alice. She may be one of my best friends but she needs to remember not to talk so much on a Monday morning. I thank god that the iPod was invented so I can block out her chatter.

Finally, the bus pulls up. Time for my favorite game of the school day. I wonder how many times I can push that troll 'Izzy' to her limit today. The only problem is when we get on the bus I don't see her anywhere. I bet she is still trying to get the smell of garbage off her from Friday. I had to give myself a pat on the back for that prank. It actually made her smell better than usual. I mean really has that thing never heard of a shower?

She actually thought that someone would want her. How can someone be so delusional? I mean come on no one besides that Angela girl is nice to her and the only reason that she talks to her is because she has no friends to begin with.

I don't think twice about her not being in school on Monday. Today is a different story all together though. It is Friday and the little troll has not shown up for school all week. For a nerd like her this is very surprising. School is getting boring with out the troll to pick on. If she doesn't come back soon I am going to have to find a new target. I'll just ask Rosalie and Alice if they know anything if she isn't back by Monday.

^v

By the time the bus rolled down our block on Monday morning I was completely expecting the troll to be there. 'Unless something is wrong she will be in school today' is what I convinced myself.

When I climbed up the steps I scanned every seat. It did not matter though since she was not is any of them. This is NOT GOOD.

"Hey Rose, Alice do you know where the troll has been?" I knew that was a mistake though the second the question came out of my mouth. Everyone looked at me like I had just lost my mind. " And you care, why?" Emmett asked. Did it look like I cared? Did I care? No. Absolutely not. No I don't care about Izzy.

"Yeah right. I don't care about that troll. I've just been bored. I need someone to mess with," I told them. "Sure what ever you say Edward," Rose said rolling her eyes to everyone else. Obviously I wasn't going to get any information out of Rosalie. This is the only time that I love Alice's babble. She had to know something.

"Do you know anything about Izzy, Alice?" "I thought you all knew," she said. "Knew what?" Jasper asked the question we were all thinking. "Well last Monday I was walking past her house and there was a moving van out front. Her dad came out with a box when I was passing. When I asked him what they were doing he said that they were moving to California." Holy shit California! Izzy the troll gets to moved to California? That is not fair!

"We are the ones who want to go into the music business. We are the ones who want to be famous. We are the ones who would fit in there. WHAT THE HELL," Emmett goes off. "Of course they bring the troll there. They are going to put her in the circus," sneers Rosalie. We all laugh.

It is definitely going to be weird with out her here. The school day passed faster when we had something to do. Well life is definitely going to be different from now on.

BPOV

California could not be any weirder. I mean I have only been here for a few days and I feel like I have changed. The people here act so much differently then they do in New York. You can definitely tell the different types of people here. Back home you usually have friends in just your group but here it seems like everyone is friends with everyone. I saw a scene queen hanging out with a Paris Hilton want to be. Then I saw an emo guy eating and joking around at Checker's with a guy who looked like he injects himself daily with steroids.

I love their styles though. Everyone looks like they do not care what people think and they dress for themselves. I could never be like that. I freak out every minute about how I look and if I have anything in my teeth.

My new house is amazing. We moved into this huge house about a block from the beach. My room has a great view of it and a balcony that I spent my first night in California just sitting there looking out on my new life. It was great, well until it started to drizzle.

Unfortunately I have not really met anyone yet. There is a girl who looks about my age but she has a sick fashion sense who lives next door. I think my mom said that her name was Luna. I keep meaning to go to her house and introduce myself. That way I might at least know someone on my first day of school. The thing is though I do not know what to say. I do not want her to think I am a dork and a weirdo just like everyone back home.

"Bella sweet heart, we have to go if you want to get a new wardrobe this century," my mom yells from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming." Time to start the new me for a new state.

^v

I love that my mom thought of this. She got me all new clothes, stuff to clean my faces to get rid of the pimples and even a make-over. The clothes are sick. I have a bunch of different color skinny jeans, a few different color leather jackets, and a bunch of amazing shirts. I died my hair this violet red color that fades into a pitch black. It looks great especially that the hair cut put so many layers into it and I also got a side bang. I got a bunch of stuff to help make my hair smooth when I straighten it or even curl it. So no more frizzy hair for me. The make-up makes me look older I think. The lady taught me how to make my eyes look smoky. She also put barley any blush on and made my lips look pale with a lip gloss over them.

All of that with my new clothes makes me look (what I think anyway) like a hot punk girl. I guess that maybe I always looked like this under everything. I just needed a new environment to get the real me to come out. It is a good thing to because I never want to look like a dork and ugly again.

"Maybe school will not be so bad here," I mumble to myself as I get things ready for school tomorrow. I want to make an impression on everyone. Even if that means acting like I do not care and that looking good comes easy, while trying to stay calm. I do not want to be a dork in this school also. There is one thing I am certain of though. My life is definitely going to different from now on.


End file.
